


Packages (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of the neighbor au: “you are never home when the mail comes so  i always have to take your packages you fucker”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that you hated, it was living next to Mike Dodds. He was never home, so his mail overflowed into your mailbox and for some reason his packages always ended up on your doorstep.

One day, when you came home from work and three different packages were on your doormat, you lost it. Mike was going to have to do something- be home more or something because it seriously looked like you had an online shopping addiction and the old lady who lived above you and Mike was beginning to get judgy when she saw you getting your bike out of the cellar. You grabbed the packages and tossed your work items willy nilly into your apartment before slamming your fist down on to Mike’s door.

The man answered, five o'clock shadow, no shirt, flannel sleep pants and he looked wrecked. Your anger fizzled a little bit, but it flared back up when you thrust the packages into his arms.

“Listen,” You started, “I get it. You buy stuff and you work a lot so online shopping is easiest but God dammit, you’re never home and they always end up on my mat because our landlord hates them being in the mail room.”

Mike looked down at you, confused, before looking at the packages, “I”m sorry?” His voice was thick with sleep and his confusion. “I can talk to him?”

You huffed out, “Or you could just be home when mail comes? Because if I’m down there I have to take them to my apartment, you fucker.”

Mike’s eyebrows rose until they disappeared under his messed up, dark hair. “Well, geez,” He chuckled, “I can try? I’ll come home on my lunch break to get the packages.” You felt bad, but not bad enough to back down. Instead you nodded, huffing and crossing your arms.

“Thank you. The old lady upstairs think I’m addicted to online shopping.” Mike laughed, a hearty sound that made you laugh too, before he nodded once more.

“No, that’s me. Guilty. Thank you, for bringing my packages. I’ll see you tomorrow on my lunch break.”


	2. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the neighbor au: “you never open your door for children on halloween so i always pay the kids to smear your door with shaving cream”

And _‘tomorrow on my lunch break’_ never came.

In fact, the next time you saw Mike Dodds was at Halloween when he refused to open his door for the children whilst you were stationed behind your door with candy, ready to satisfy the kid’s sugar needs.

When a group of pretweens came along, dressed as the Ghostbusters from the reboot, you got a nasty idea. All it took was a quick dash into your home for shaving cream and ten dollars and they were on their way to Mike’s door while you stood and handed out candy, keeping an eye out for his reaction.

Several children later Mike finally came out when your jovial laughter echoed too loud around the hallway and the children stopped coming around for candy. It was when Mike stepped out of his apartment, bare foot squishing into a mound of shaving cream that you broke and howled with laughter, bending at the waist.

“What the hell?” He lifted one foot and then honed in on you, scowling, “Did you do this?” And you could only manage to shake your head, gesturing to nonexistent children behind you.

“I paid some kids to do it. That’s what you get for being a grump and staying in all Halloween!” You shut your door and stepped toward Mike, finally taking in the slump of his shoulders and the bags under his eyes, “Hey, are you okay?”

He pressed the butt of his hands into his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, “I’ve been undercover for six weeks. I was trying to track down a sex trafficking ring and ended up in Milwaukee tracking down missing kids for the FBI who were being kidnapped and shipped up here. So, no, I’m not okay.”

Suddenly you felt bad and as you approached to help him clean off but then something moving behind Mike, in his apartment, and a woman dressed in an oversized NYPD shirt with flowing, blonde hair appraoched.

“Mikey, did you tell whoever was laughing to- Oh, hello.” She saw you and then the mess on the door, the mat and Mike’s feet and her face hardened. “Oh, it’s you. Did you make this mess?” Discomfort rose in your system, drying your mouth, but Mike jumped in.

“Just a Halloween prank some teenagers pulled,” He soothed her with a hand drawn down the side of her face, “Go back to sleep, Alice.” You watched as she left a territorial kiss on Mike’s shoulder before she disappeared back into the house.

You decided to make a joke out of it, grinning at Mike awkwardly. “I would offer to help you out but I think that Alice would chop me into little pieces. I’m sorry about setting those kids on you, Mik-” You coughed, suddenly feeling bad about even saying his name, “I’ll see you around.” And before Mike could reach out and stop you from retreating and hiding in your apartment you were inside, brows furrowed in confusion of the feelings welling in your stomach.


End file.
